


Mundo 30

by Mangold



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Deathfic, Derek se culpa, Derek sofre, Eu me odeio por matá-lo, Lucifer - Freeform, Lucifer existe nesse mundo, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Possiveis gatilhos, Sad, Sad Ending, Stiles Stilinski as Death, Stiles sofre até o fim, sofrência total, sterek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangold/pseuds/Mangold
Summary: Naquele mundo, Lúcifer era quem dominava, mesmo no ano de 2050 o sentimento amor era proibido, mortal. Quando você amava alguém não era a doença da flor que lhe matava como algumas histórias e, que possuía uma cura, não, no mundo 30 ao se entregar para o amor você sentenciou a sua própria morte, onde não possui reversão.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 1





	1. Epílogo

**Author's Note:**

> História postada nas minhas outras contas ;p  
> É um plot doado e quando o recebi eu tinha pensado em Sterek logo de cara, sofro escrevendo  
> Pode ocorrer gatilhos conforme os capítulos, não deixem de ler as tag's

Encarava a lápide à minha frente com um peso em meu coração. Seu nome gravado naquela pedra certamente me perturbaria por longos dias. Questionaria-me a todo instante como alguém incrível como você, apaixonou-se por mim, mesmo sabendo que nesse mundo não podia tal sentimento. Não irei compreender o que viu em mim. Você não se importou com a doença, apenas se jogou no perigo. Lembro-me perfeitamente a última coisa que me disse antes de morrer. _‘Não me arrependo de lhe amar.'_ Você era louco em minha opinião; sorrindo enquanto sofria a cada dia que passava.

Sabia que era errado aquele sentimento. Vivíamos num mundo onde Lúcifer dominava, onde amar era um pecado. Mas ainda sim você não se importava, era uma das coisas que me deixavam fascinado por si. Éramos amigos, mas no fim, você ultrapassou essa barreira e sentenciou a sua morte. 

Aproximo-me de seu túmulo e deixo as suas tão amadas orquídeas. Você amava tanto cuidar das flores. Sorri com esse pensamento. Eu espero que esteja sendo protegido pelas estrelas que tanto ama, _Stiles_.


	2. O que você fez, Stiles?

Estalei meu pescoço após pegar a chave do carro, precisava me encontrar com Stiles na cafeteria. Tínhamos esse costume de todo final de semana irmos tomar café de manhã bem cedo e contar o que ocorreu durante a semana. Gostava daquela rotina. O único amigo em que eu confiava em tudo era o Stilinski, que sempre vivia com um bom humor, mesmo tudo sendo uma droga. Soltei um longo suspiro ao trancar a porta, sendo apreciado pela fumacinha branca que saiu entre meus lábios. O inverno se aproximava, e pelo visto, rigoroso.

Conforme me aproximava na cafeteria, pude vislumbrar Stiles acenando para mim com um largo sorriso, como sempre. Não resisti em sorrir, ele sempre contagiava os outros com a sua alegria. Mesmo que aquele mundo fosse um porre em não poder amar, não significava que deveríamos deixar de ser felizes com outras coisas.

“Oi, Stiles.”, cumprimentei, sentando-me à sua frente.

“Bom dia, Derek.” Como sempre, era notável o tom de sua alegria. Por algum motivo, Stiles estava diferente, na verdade, ele estava agindo estranho já faz algumas semanas; distraído — mais do que o normal —, quando ficava muito pensativo logo gritava a palavra  **não** num tom alto e ficava perturbado, fugindo em seguida. Mesmo que eu perguntasse o que estava acontecendo, ele desviava do assunto, e, obviamente, isso significava que ele me contaria no momento certo. “Como foi a sua semana, Der?”, indagou ele após fazermos nossos pedidos.

“Por incrível que pareça, ocorreu tudo normal na empresa, apenas algumas papeladas que me deram dor de cabeça, e o seu?”, perguntei. Stiles piscou várias vezes os seus olhos antes de desviar o olhar, isso foi o suficiente para mim franzir o cenho, confuso. “O que houve?”.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, ele finalmente me olhou, parecia envergonhado e...  _ preocupado.  _ “Eu pedi demissão.” Sua voz tinha passado de um sussurro, e já não me olhava mais.

“Por que pediu demissão?”

Tamborilou seus dedos sobre a mesa, olhando para todos os lados menos para mim, aquilo estava me preocupando, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, ele respondeu: “Posso falar mais tarde? Quando formos ao bar…” Não o compreendia, mas mesmo assim concordei. Será que é agora que ele me falaria sobre o que tanto lhe incomodava? Após tantas semanas se esquivando, finalmente saberia.

Quando nossos pedidos chegaram, Stiles incrivelmente esqueceu toda aquela tensão que tinha se instalado sobre nós e passou a comer o seu omelete com gosto, tive que rir disso. Essa era uma das coisas dele que me deixavam impressionado. “Então, você ainda passará a se dedicar mais as suas flores a partir de agora?”, perguntei. Tomei um pouco do meu café e analisei a expressão de Stiles, mais especificamente seus olhos, estavam vazio, distante.

Mas logo ele sorriu e disse: “Possivelmente.”.

Aquilo não era bem a resposta que eu estava esperando, mas tudo bem, seja lá o que tanto o incomoda, eu saberei pela noite. Tomamos o nosso café da manhã tranquilamente, resolvi puxar assuntos aleatórios, querendo evitar o distanciamento do outro. 

Conforme o dia passava, cada vez mais estranhava o comportamento de Stiles; olhando para as pessoas com um olhar perdido, principalmente para aqueles que, hora ou outra, encontrávamos se beijando — apesar de naquele mundo não podermos amar, nada impedia o desejo carnal, quando alguém acabava gostando da pessoa ela não dizia em voz alta, apenas se afastava e mudava-se de cidade, apesar de que existia alguns que falavam sobre seus sentimentos em voz alta, entregando-se a morte, eu os achava louco de tal atitude. 

“É triste não?” Franzi o cenho, dispersando meus pensamentos e focando em Stiles que olhava para outro ‘casal’.

“Como assim?”

Ele apenas me olhou e sorriu, mas era um sorriso cheio de dor, e isso apertou o meu coração. “Nada.” Para mim, isso não era um simples nada. Mordi o interior da minha bochecha não sabendo o que dizer, no fim, suspirei e voltamos a andar. Assunto vai e vem e quando menos percebemos estávamos na livraria, após várias insistência do Stilinski, que tanto queria comprar livros de romances — uma das coisas que a doença jamais poderia atacar. 

Eu via Stiles olhando para aqueles livros com certa euforia, sorri diante daquele comportamento. Eu sabia o quanto o acastanhado odiava o nosso mundo, e se tivesse um oportunidade de estar em outro — um onde pudesse amar, expressar o que sente em voz alta —, Stiles estaria feliz. Sentia um gosto amargo em minha boca sempre que pensava nisso. Esse não é um lugar para alguém especial como o Stiles. Jamais seria.

Ver aquele lindo sorriso sobre o seu rosto enquanto comprava os livros, deixava-me feliz. Ele vinha em minha direção como criança que recém comprou um doce. Sempre me perguntava o que o Stilinski tinha de tão especial que me atraia, era estranho. A infância dele não foi fácil, na verdade, quase de nenhuma é, mas do Stiles, foi… diferente.

“Vamos?” Pisquei meio atônito e sorri brevemente. 

“Vamos.”, disse, acompanhando-o até a saída. Conforme andávamos em direção ao bar, reparei em sua sacola, vendo que o habitual de sua compra — um à dois livros —, tinha comprado mais. Franzi o cenho. “Por que comprou mais livros do que o de costume?” Ousei em questionar.

Stiles parou de andar, fazendo com que eu parasse também, mas dois passos à frente. Ele estava mais estranho do que o habitual naquele dia, e isso me incomodava, muito. Aquela sensação incômoda de que algo ruim está por vir, preenchia-me por completo, e como eu odiava isso. Seus olhos castanhos me olhavam fixamente até ser desamado para a sua sacola, quando voltou a me olhar, sorrindo. Um sorriso tão forçado que eu deixou inquieto. "Será minha última compra.".

"Última?". Estava incrédulo. "Como assim, Stiles? Você ama livros e vive enfurnado nas bibliotecas..." Eu estava aflito. Aproximei-me dele, segurando os seus ombros. "Stiles, eu diz o que está acontecendo com você?".

Novamente, Stiles sorriu. Pare de sorrir, Stiles. Esses sorrisos forçados estão acabando comigo. Apertei ainda mais os seus ombros. "Der... Me desculpa.", assoviou abaixando a cabeça por breves momentos antes de levantar a cabeça e sorrir, dessa vez, um sorriso ameno, deixando-me levemente tranquilo. "Prometo que falo quando estámos bebendo.".

"O que tanto te perturba?", sussurrei uma última vez.

"Mais tarde, prometo.".

Engoli o bile preso em minha garganta e acenei. Voltamos a andar em silêncio, mas eu não deixava de olhar para Stiles a cada instante. Ele era nervoso, ansioso e... leve, eu não sei. Quando chegamos ao bar, em vez de sentarmos no balcão, como de fantasia, Stiles me insistiu em uma mesa afastada. Obviamente aceitei tranquilamente, já que provavelmente queria me contar o que te incomodava num modo mais privado.

Fiquei surpreso quando ele pediu uísque. "É pra me dar coragem.", disse. Acho que ele reparou o meu espanto já que riu. Vi passar seus dedos sobre a borda do copo e suspirar antes de mim olhar, determinado. Mordiscou seus lábios, olhou para o canto e novamente suspirou, fechando brevemente os olhos, em seguida sorriu. "Já faz tempo que eu queria te dizer, mas eu não tinha coragem..." Aquilo tudo sendo estranho e aquela palpitação de que algo ruim ia acontecer, piorou. "Der...", chamou-me, Stiles me olhava com tanto carinho que paralisei. Não, não, não, não. Não pode ser. 

"Stiles..." cortou-me. 

"Eu te amo!" Arregalei os olhos e arfei. Não, não, não, não. "Está tudo bem.".

"Não!", disse alto demais. Por que permanecia sorrindo? Meus olhos queimavam. Desesperei-me quando Stiles começou o tossir, saindo levemente sangue. Tinha começado. Olhei para o relógio sobre o meu pulso, era oito e meia. Sentia meu coração batendo cada vez mais rápido e Stiles permanecia ali, tranquilizando-me com o seu olhar. Por favor, para. 

"Tá tudo bem.", sussurrou, com leves lágrimas traçando o seu rosto. Tossindo mais uma vez.

"O que você fez, Stiles?" Foi a última coisa que perguntei antes que ele desmaiasse, ardendo em febre. Eu o tirei dali. E a única coisa que vinha em mente era, por quê?


	3. Dia 02 - Por quê?

Eu sabia que deveria levá-lo para o hospital, era a coisa certa a se fazer, mas em meio ao desespero eu acabei trazendo-o para casa. Eu não consegui dormir e, duvido que conseguiria. Eu ainda conseguia sentir a bola em minha garganta, meus olhos queimando enquanto que velava o seu sono.

_ Por que, Stiles? Por quê? _

A febre dele vinha e ia, isso me apavorava, principalmente por não conseguir acordá-lo para que pudesse tomar um remédio. Tentei baixar a febre com compressas frias, mas de nada parecia adiantar, até que finalmente Stiles começou a dar sinais de que iria acordar. Não pude conter meu alívio, que se transformou em desespero ao lembrar de suas palavras.

Sentei-me na cama, próximo de si. Acariciei seus fios até que suas íris castanhas olharam para mim.  _ Por favor, não me olhe desse jeito, Stiles.  _

“Desculpe-me” Engoli seco.

“Por que está me pedindo desculpas, Der” Seu sussurro era de quebrar meu coração.  _ Pare de me olhar. Por que seus olhos brilham tanto?  _ Desviei o olhar sem saber o que responder. Na verdade eu me culpava, eu sinto que  **é** culpa minha.

Senti um aperto em minha mão, um toque tão suave e quente, mas ainda assim não era o suficiente para que eu pudesse encará-lo,  _ eu tinha medo.  _ “Está tudo bem” É o que você me diz, mas Stiles, não está nada bem.

Balancei a cabeça e as lágrimas que tanto batalhei em segurar, desceram. Tampei meu rosto com as mãos e não reprimi os soluços, não conseguia mais.  _ A culpa era minha.  _ Eu jamais deveria ter me aproximado de você, Stiles.

“Tome o remédio, por favor”, sussurrei, antes de me levantar e sair do quarto o mais rápido possível, não poderia ficar ali. Eu precisava de água. Meus passos eram lentos devido ao sono.

Quando peguei um copo, sentei-me na mesa, suspirando. Tive que massagear minhas têmporas enquanto apoiava os cotovelos sobre a superfície. Meus olhos ardiam e minha garganta estava se fechando novamente.

Eu não conseguia encará-lo enquanto estava acordado. Não conseguia falar com ele, por quê? 

Meu peito doía tanto. As coisas estavam indo bem, então… Eu não consigo entender. Ou talvez eu tivesse medo de saber, medo de tentar entendê-lo.  _ Medo de aceitar. _

Fechei brevemente os olhos, suspirando novamente. Não posso deixá-lo sozinho. Retornando para o quarto, Stiles estava ali, lendo um dos livros que comprou ontem. O copo estava vazio e nenhum comprimido estava à vista, subitamente me senti aliviado. 

Stiles ainda não tinha reparado a minha presença ali, o que era bom, assim eu conseguia observá-lo acordado sem que seus olhos castanhos me fitassem que maneira tão calorosa. 

Ele estava tão entretido, mas seus olhos possuíam aquele brilho, como se não estivesse morrendo. O pequeno sorriso que desenhava em seu rosto pálido me dizia que certamente o livro que estava lendo era algum romance, isso sempre arrancava sorrisos seus.  _ O amor. _ Baixei rapidamente meu olhar quando percebi que ele me olhou.

"Der..." Sua voz era tão calma, que de certa forma me deixava tranquilo naquele turbilhão de sentimentos que eu estava tendo. "Senta aqui, por favor, não me ignora." E novamente senti vontade de chorar e culpa se alastrar, mas mesmo assim me aproximei.

"Olha para mim" E eu olhei, Stiles sorria tão suavemente. Fez questão de segurar as minhas mãos, brincando com elas. 

Ficamos uns bons minutos em um silêncio, de certa forma, agradável. Stiles sempre conseguia deixar o ambiente dessa forma, como se nada de ruim estar acontecendo, mas estava. Eu não sabia o que ele estava pensando, não sabia o que estava sentindo e tudo isso me preocupava ao extremo, no fim, questionei aquilo que tanto me perturbava: "Por quê?".

Senti seu corpo ficar tenso, mas relaxando em seguida, voltando o brincar com a minha mão. Eu o olhava atentamente, paciente esperando. Em certo momento, passei acariciar sua mão, querendo transmitir certo conforto, mas mas certamente eu não era bom nisso, já que era palpável o quão tenso eu estava.

"Antes da gente se conhecer, bem antes, eu cuidei dos meus pais. Sabia que ainda podemos amar nesse mundo? Desde que não falemos sobre nossos sentimentos pela pessoa. Já imaginou o quão cruel é viver dessa forma?" Eu notei sua voz falhando, Stiles estava lutando para não chorar, assim como eu. "Meus pais se amavam, eles sempre tentam demonstrar isso com ações, mas nunca foi suficiente, olhando um para o outro e não poder dizer um simples eu te amo. Eles esperaram até eu ter idade suficiente para viver sozinho... Foi quando eles disseram o quanto se amavam. Eles choram tanto, Derek. Pede-me desculpas, mas eu dizia que estava tudo bem, porque eu sabia o quanto eles sofriam guardando aqueles sentimentos. E eu fiquei cuidando deles... Até o fim."

Eu não sabia o que dizer, Stiles. Apenas o abracei o mais forte que conseguiu, sentindo minha camisa molhar e meu coração se partir, enquanto ouvia seus soluços. Stiles me agarrava tão forte, como se tivesse medo de que eu fugisse,  _ mas eu nunca fugiria de você, Stiles. _

"Desculpe-me, Derek, mas eu não conseguia suportar isso dentro de mim. Eu odeio tanto esse mundo, eu odeio Lúcifer. Eu só queria viver no mundo onde poderia amar, desfrutar esses sentimentos tão puros.  **Mas não podemos e eu odeio isso.** Eu te amo, Derek, e por mais que não retribuía esse sentimento, está tudo bem. Eu estou bem."

_ Não, não é nada bem. _

Eu não sabia quanto tempo fica ali, mas Stiles adormeceu nos meus braços. E ali eu reparei pela primeira vez o quão pequeno ele era. Beijei seus fios castanhos, enquanto que novo coralva. Não fiz questão de mim afastar, apenas o apertei em meus braços e entreguei-me ao mundo dos sonhos. Um que você estava sorrindo,  _ comigo. _


	4. Dia 03 - Eu vou cuidar de você, Stiles.

Eu fui acordado pelo toque do meu celular, custei um pouco para entender as coisas ao meu redor, foi quando sentida uma movimentação em minha cama e vi fios castanhos, fazendo-me arregalar os olhos e flashe's virem com tudo. Engoli seco ao sentir meus olhos queimarem. Novamente meu celular tocou e notei que estava me ligando, peguei o aparelho o mais rápido que conseguiu sem acordar Stiles, não queria acordá-lo naquele momento.

"Sim", disse, após atender.

 _"Derek, o que não apareceu na empresa?"_ Fechei fortemente os olhos, era Isaac, meu assistente.

"Desculpe não ter avisado eu", me interrompi, o brevelhandomente para Stiles, suspirando em seguida. "Isaac eu vou trabalhar durante 30 dias em casa, tudo bem? Eu inveve como coisas pelo fax, não quero ser bem-estar aqui em casa." Eu não poderia deixar-lo, _não agora._

 _"Tudo bem!"_ Conversei mais algumas coisas com Isaac antes de finalizar a ligação, aproveitei e deixei o celular no vibrar. Suspirei baixinho, passando a acariciar seus fios, acho que não consegue deixar de mim perguntar o fez porquêste isso. Saber que Me ama, me faz questionar se eu seria digno de alguém tão incrível como ele, _acho que não, alguém tão incrível como ele não merece alguém como eu._

Parei de tocá-lo e suspirei novamente, levantando-me, não quero acordá-lo antes de preparar um café reforçado, ficamos praticamente um dia inteiro dormindo, isso certamente não foi uma boa ideia, ao menos sua febre tinha baixado. Mas eu precisava pensar como cuidar de Stiles, não posso simplesmente cuidá-lo aqui em casa, eu não aguentaria vê-lo sofrer de dor.

Preparei ovos mexidos com bacon, juntamente com um café extra forte, lembro-me que Stiles tinha me uma vez que gostava de iniciar o dia com café bem forte e amargo. Eu tinha que rir, só ele mesmo para dizer que café amargo é excelente para se ter um grande dia, _eu espero que seja verdade._ Meu sorriso morreu diante desse pensamento. Crispei os lábios e peguei uma bandeja para o café da manhã, aproveitando peguei a caixa de remédio, encontrando o comprimido para dor, não sabia se ele acordaria com dor.

Ao chegar no quarto, Stiles permanecia dormindo, o que era bom, sempre quis saber como ele era quando acordava, por algum motivo eu imaginava uma cena incrivelmente fofa e engraçada. Ri baixinho ao pôr a bandeja na parte que eu tinha dormido. 

"Ei, Stiles." O balancei gentilmente, escutando seus sutis resmungos. "Stiles". Aumentei o tom de voz, balançando-o novamente. "Stiles".

"Sai", resmungou, agitando os braços. Ri novamente, não o imaginava que ele tinha sono pesado.

"Stiles". Dessa vez eu ouvi um bufo e Stiles levantou-se abruptamente com uma cara de poucos amigos. _Oh, ele acordava de mal humor._

"O que foi, Derek?"

"Então você acorda de mal humor", balbuciei apenas para irritá-lo, tirar aquele clima ruim que parecia querer me acercar a cada instante. Olhei para os seus olhos vendo-os me encarar seriamente, eu só consegui rir, ele deu o que ele deu na manhã era uma graça de fato, principalmente com os cabelos bagunçados.

"Ha, Ha, Ha." Sorri ainda mais.

"Aqui está". Entreguei o café para Stiles que pegou com os olhos arregalados, como se finalmente tivesse entendido que eu preparei café e trouxe na cama para ele.

"Obrigado", murmurou. Pisquei atônito nunca tinha visto ele ficar corado. Acho que ficou vermelho também, pois Stiles me olhou de uma maneira estranha, então apenas peguei meu café e o acompanhei. Ficamos num total silêncio enquanto comíamos e bebericavamos o café, foi quando olhei para a bandeja e vi o comprimido, acabei engolindo seco.

"Está com dor?", questionou. Stiles desviou brevemente o olhar antes de balançar a cabeça, negando. Meus olhos se direcionaram para as suas mãos que aderiram à xícara com certa força, foi aí que notei; elas estavam levemente arroxeadas. Peguei a sua mão direita a avaliação, Stiles não tentou me impedir ou me questionar algo, o que de certa forma era bom. Eu nunca pesquisei sobre a doença que cerca esse mundo por causa do amor, afinal, era algo que eu jamais queria presenciar, ela me causava medo, mas eu sabia o básico dela e que ela possuía estágios.

"Vai se espalhar pelo corpo todo." Olhei para os seus olhos âmbares diante de sua fala. Não sabia o que dizer.

"Doi?", sussurrei, temendo pela resposta. Eu acarrto ainda sua mão, mas Stiles deixou seu café de lado e passou a segurar as minhas; na outra, a tonalidade arroxeada também estava presente. "Eu nunca cheguei de ler sobre as fases da doença, eu..." Não consegui concluir.

"Eu sei! Não se preocupe, não está doendo. Derek, você sabe que não precisa ficar cuidando de mim, eu posso me virar." Eu não sente muita firmeza em suas palavras, mas mesmo que me pedisse para deixar-lo sozinho, eu não teria coragem de deixar-lo, mas não porque eu sinto responsável por ele, eu nunca nunca pensaria isso, apenas conseguir não conseguir. Queria poder dizer isso na voz alta, _mas não consigo, era como se eu travasse._

"Eu vou cuidar de você, Stiles" **Sempre!**

Ver o seu sorriso, tão sincero em meio que desespero todo que nos cercava, fez meu coração tremer uma batida. Não evitei uma retribuição.

"Obrigado, Der." Novamente, seu rosto ficou vermelho, _eu poderia ter me acostumado em apreciá-lo se não vivêssemos nesse mundo._ Vi meu celular vibrando no travesseiro e acabei suspirando de desgosto, era uma mensagem de Isaac, anunciando que invejoso como coisas pelo fax. "Desculpe, acho que fez você acumular o trabalho."

Encarei ele e sorri de canto. "Não se preocupe, eu acabei ficando tão preocupado que nem lembrava dos trabalhos, mas relaxa, eu vou-los aqui na cama, com você, se não se importa."

Seus olhos âmbares, _tão brilhantes,_ arregalaram-se, soltei uma baixa risada. "Tem certeza? Eu não vou te atrapalhar? Derek, eu posso me virar", eu interrompi-lhe.

"Você jamais iria me atrapalhar, **eu quero estar ao seu lado",** disse com tamanha sinceridade que me assustei. Vi Stiles baixar a cabeça e brincar com os seus dedos como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Sem pensar muito, acabei aproximando minha mão de seu rosto, fazendo-o olhar para mim, _sempre gostei de olhar para os seus olhos, sempre tão calorosos._ "Confie em mim" Um sorriso pequeno se formou em seus lábios, fazendo com que eu retribuísse.

Levantei-me da cama e passei a recolher as coisas, pondo-as na bandeja. Novo, sem pensar, beijei sua cabeça e tratei de ir para a cozinha lavar a louça, me ligando apenas depois do que fez. _O que deu em mim?_

Estava meio acanhado de voltar para o quarto, mas prometi que ficou ao lado dele, por isso foi até o meu escritório e peguei tudo o que precisava para trabalhar. Quando entrei no recinto, Stiles estava terminando de arrumar a cama; a janela estava aberta, trocando o ar, mesmo que estar vento fresquinho lá para a. perguntar queria que fosse uma boa ideia ficar perambulando por aí, mas não achei apropriado, precisava me lembrar de procurar sobre a doença, mas não queria fazer isso na frente dele, sinto como se isso fosse capaz de trazer essa tristeza que se escondeu diante de seu olhar, por mais que desse um lindo sorriso, _eu saberia que Stiles estava._

Passeis o dia na cama, parando apenas para almoçar e jantar, Stiles me ajudou na louça e fez questão de abrir todas as janelas da casa, alegando que ela era muito fria. Ele andava de um lado para o outro como se precisasse andar, como se fosse uma necessidade, um aproveitamento. não tentei focar focar muito nisso. Quando fechamos as janelas e voltamos para o quarto, onde estava terminando de pôr as coisas da empresa em dia, Stiles continuava lendo. _Estava praticamente devorando-os._

Eu não vi a hora passar, mas quando olhei de novo, ele já estava dormindo com o livro na cara. Soltei uma baixa risada. Peguei o livro, não deixando de marcar onde parou a leitura e o deixei de canto. Olhei para a viseira do laptop e suspirei, amanhã continua. Salvei tudo. Estava prestes a desligar quando me lembrei que queria pesquisar sobre a doença.

Fechei fortemente meus olhos e com as mãos trêmulas foi na aba de pesquisa. No fundo, eu sentia que iria me arrepender.


	5. Dia 04 - Por que não me contou?

Eu sabia que iria me arrepender de pesquisar sobre a doença, mas era inevitável. Uma hora ou outra eu acabaria pesquisando, mas eu deveria ter esperado, talvez na manhã seguinte ou em outro momento ainda distante. No fim, eu não consegui dormir, apenas fiquei olhando para Stiles com um olhar tão distante, completamente perdido. Acabei me questionando como ele aguentou cuidar dos pais até o fim. 

_Como você se manteve tão forte, Stiles?_

Quando nos conhecemos, os pais dele já estavam mortos, e pelas minhas contas, tinha sido uma perda recente. Stiles tinha, na verdade, ainda possui um brilho característico em seus olhos âmbares; sempre tão carismático, sendo sarcástico em níveis em que era impossível viver próximo, mas ao mesmo tempo impossível de se viver sem… Me pergunto se era um mecanismo de defesa após tudo o que aconteceu. Stiles ama um romance que não pode ser vivido… e é por isso que eu me pergunto: O que ele viu em mim? A maioria que me conhecia sempre gostava de ressaltar que eu não era uma boa pessoa; sempre grosseiro, sempre dando motivos para afastar… apesar de que com Stiles as coisas sempre foram tão… fáceis. 

Ele nunca ligou para o mau humor, pelo contrário, fazia questão de ficar me perturbando ainda mais, até conseguir arrancar de mim uma risada disfarçada de bufo. Stiles conseguia deixar tudo ao seu redor tão leve. 

E olhando para o nascer do Sol, eu me pergunto: O que vai acontecer em 26 dias? 

_Eu não gosto de pensar no que virá a seguir_. Um arrepio sobe pela minha coluna, fazendo meus pelos eriçarem; eu estava com medo. E assim como ontem, resolvi preparar um café da manhã para Stiles, já que, infelizmente, teria que passar o dia trabalhando, novamente.

“Bom dia”, disse, assim que depositei a bandeja na cama e olhei para ele, que sorriu minimamente.

“Dia”, murmurou, passando a comer o sanduíche que fiz, por algum motivo, Stiles não me olhava nos olhos. O que eu achei estranho, de certo modo. 

A manhã de certa forma estava passando de uma maneira tão silenciosa; Stiles disse que ficaria lendo, e como não queria perturbá-lo na leitura resolvi trabalhar no escritório. Eu teria ficado com ele no quarto como ontem, mas hoje Isaac estava mantendo contato comigo devido alguns clientes, então acabaria atrapalhando Stiles. 

Eu estava tão concentrado e tenso, que apenas notei Stiles escorado no batente da porta quando resolvi me esticar e estalar a coluna devido a posição em que estava. “Tudo bem?”, perguntei, preocupado. Ele balançou a cabeça, rindo, e mesmo que baixinho, ouvir a sua risada fez meu coração palpitar, acabei dando um sutil sorriso. 

“Você viu a hora?” Neguei, desviando o olhar para a tela do laptop. Puta que pariu, já era meio dia. Vendo meu olhar assustado, Stiles tornou a rir. “Não se preocupe, eu preparei o almoço.”

Engoli seco de preocupação. Stiles não estava invalido, ainda, então ele poderia fazer a comida, mas não conseguia deixar de ficar naquele estado. Era complicado. Suspirei e agradeci. Todo o clima pesado de três dias atrás, sumiram naquele almoço. Acabamos conversando aleatoriamente, rindo até mesmo de velhas situações; exatamente como era antes daquela noite do bar.

Eu não sei se Stiles estava querendo de alguma forma deixar o clima mais leve ou estava querendo esquecer a doença, conquanto eu não iria questioná-lo. Não tinha coragem; então apenas me deixei levar.

Hoje o clima estava mais frio, devido ao inverno que se aproximava, então Stiles apenas abriu pequenas frestas das janelas, mesmo que entrasse uma corrente fria ele dizia que precisava trocar o ar. Eu não o questionei em relação a isso, apenas dei roupas quentes minhas para ele vestir, pois não queria vê-lo ainda mais doente.

Enquanto que Stiles ficou no quarto, enrolado nas cobertas lendo o seu livro, eu permaneci no escritório trabalhando, mas naquele momento estava estressado devido a ligação de Isaac.

 _“Eu só estou tentando entender, por que você quer trabalhar em casa?”_ Andava de um lado para o outro, completamente nervoso. Odiava ser questionado.

“Eu não preciso de um motivo especial pra quer ficar em casa, né, Isaac”, ralhei, escutando um bufo vindo dele.

_“Sim, tem que ter, porque você odeia ficar em casa. Você até mesmo dormiu no escritório. Por isso fiquei preocupado quando disse que iria trabalhar em casa e, não será nem uns dias ou uma semana, será 30 dias, então sim, eu quero saber o motivo porque eu estou preocupado!”_

Bufei, eu adorava Isaac, ele era um ótimo amigo, mas eu realmente não queria ficar me explicando, principalmente porque não envolvia apenas eu. “Isaac, eu realmente posso odiar estar em casa, principalmente trabalhando, mas eu não tenho obrigação de lhe contar. Eu sei que está preocupado e eu agradeço que você se importa comigo, mas eu realmente não posso te dizer, entende?”

Por sorte, Isaac entendeu; falamos mais um pouco, voltado exclusivamente sobre o trabalho e desliguei, suspirando, tornando a trabalhar, por sorte estava conseguindo acabar as coisas acumuladas e conseguiria iniciar as coisas de hoje. 

Os únicos sons que eu ouvia na casa era o relógio da cozinha, que, incrivelmente, era possível de se ouvir daqui e meus dedos teclando no laptop. Esse silêncio me perturba; eu amo o silêncio, mas Stiles está por perto e ter o silêncio com ele tão próximo de mim assim era torturante, sentia-me asfixiado.

E, de certa forma, eu sentia que algo estava errado.

Tive a confirmação quando escutei a porta da frente se abrir e fechar, o barulho era tão mínimo que se eu não estivesse tão tenso em busca de mais algum som não teria escutado. 

“Stiles?”, o chamei, franzindo o cenho e me preocupando ainda mais. Levantei da cadeira giratória e fui em direção ao meu quarto, nada. “Stiles”, chamei novamente, mas sem resposta. Foi então que corri até a porta da frente, ele certamente está fazendo algo estúpido. 

E eu estava certo.

Na esquina, eu já conseguia ver ele todo encolhido com o seu casaco. Tsc. Nem para se vestir adequadamente antes de fugir. Ignorando o fato de eu estar de pijama e pantufas, corri até ele e o segurei pelo ombro, virando-o na minha direção.

"Onde pensa que vai?", questionou. Estava nervoso. Stiles me olhou com aqueles olhos âmbares, sem nenhum brilho, e meu estômago se revirou.

"Derek, eu não quero causar nenhum inconveniente. Eu estou indo para o hospital, lá tem uma ala especial para gente como eu."

"Gente... como você?", sussurrei confuso, passando a segurar o seu pulso, com medo de que fugisse bem na minha frente.

"Que se rebela contra Lúcifer." Senti minha garganta ficar seca e meus olhos arderem. Abaixei minha cabeça pressionando os lábios.

"Você não é um estorvo", murmurou, sentindo logo em seguida Stiles puxando o braço para si. Olhei para ele, seus olhos estavam banhados por lágrimas.

"Você sabe que eu sou" grunhiu, tentando limpar com o mangá do casaco as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto pálido. Tentei me aproximar, mas seu recuamento me fez recuar também. " _Porra,_ Derek, você sabe que eu sou estorvo, sabe que serei. Eu ouvi você dizendo para Isaac que odeia ficar em casa e você só está por minha causa. Eu também sei que você pesquisou sobre a doença. Eu vi lendo os artigos!", falou entre soluços. Eu sentia meu coração se quebrar a cada palavra.

Ele viu. Ele escutou. Mas ainda assim foi errado. Aproximei novamente e o abraçei, dessa vez, ele não recuou, e sim apertou fortemente a blusa do pijama, chorando ainda mais. _Isso me quebrava._

"Eu admito, eu odeio ficar em casa, mas estar em sua companhia não é um problema em ficar nela, chega a ser reconfortante com você por perto. Admito que eu li sobre a doença, porque eu não sabia nada sobre ela e, admito, eu fiquei com medo. _Eu estou com medo, Stiles!_ ", admitiu, fechando os olhos, querendo segurar o choro. " **Por que não me conto?** ", perguntai, soluçando em seguida. Eu não aguentei. Apertava-o mais forte, enquanto chorava, assim como ele.

"Eu não queria incomodar com isso", disse. Balancei a cabeça, negando.

"Você jamais será um incômodo", falei, me separando e passando a segurar o seu rosto com as minhas mãos, acariciando sutilmente suas bochechas vermelhas devido ao frio e ao choro recente. Fiz ele me encarar. "Eu vou estar com você, Stiles. _Até o fim!_ ". Stiles crispou os lábios e fungou. Limpei os resquícios de lágrimas e sorri minimamente. "Vamos pra casa? Fiz um chocolate quente pra nós e ficaremos assistindo _Netflix_ até capotarmos no sofá, o que acha?"

Outro fungo, mas dessa com um sorriso, aquele sorriso incrível que só ele se pode oferecer. "Acho perfeito". Retribui o sorriso, levando-o de volta para casa e fazendo exatamente aquilo o que prometi. O trabalho tinha tempo, Stiles era mais importante naquele momento. _Sempre seria._

_Apesar de que eu sabia que chegaria a um momento em que ele teria que ficar no hospital._


End file.
